


Double Queer

by AgentRusco



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Job, FTM, Fingering, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Other, Porn Without Plot, Transgender, gay ftm, trans man patrick, trans!Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentRusco/pseuds/AgentRusco
Summary: In this story we will explore Patrick being "Double Queer"-- that is, both trans and gay. I have chosen to write Patrick as a trans man -- female to male transgender.First up is just some sex, but I may flesh it out into an actual story that is mostly canon-compliant. Besides the trans!Patrick thing.Look for another story sometime down the road that has more plot.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	1. The Sloppy Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Patrick's first time with David. With a man. Perhaps at Stevie's house. 
> 
> Apologies for typos, I haven't got an editor.

Their mouths met hotly. Urgently.

Patrick pulled away after a moment. “As I guessed, a sloppy mouth.” He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, grinning. 

David grinned back and leaned in again. 

Patrick met him enthusiastically. Kissing David was so much fun. Such a different experience from the women he’d kissed. More force. More tongue. Lots more stubble. David’s not-quite-shaved face rubbed and scratched deliciously against Patrick’s skin. 

David worked his kisses down Patrick’s neck to the collar of his blue button down. Patrick let out an involuntary gasp and grasped David’s hair. David’s fingers were at the buttons, but he stopped kissing momentarily to look into Patrick’s eyes, asking without words. 

Patrick gulped and lifted his chin in answer, exposing his neck. 

David homed in again, kissing the corner of his mouth, then along his jaw, down his throat and to the hollow between his clavicles. His fingers opened a few buttons and he kissed lower, breathing deeply. Then he stopped. 

Patrick almost panicked then, worried that David wouldn’t like what he’d find under his shirt, even though they’d discussed it so thoroughly. But David was just gazing at him, taking in the smooth almost hairless chest. He leaned Patrick back on the bed and finished unbuttoning the shirt, leaving it closed until he reached the last button. Patrick lay back, breathing heavily. Wanting. Scared. Wanting. 

David pulled the shirt open and immediately began kissing and caressing Patrick’s chest. 

Patrick let out a moan and grasped at David’s hair. David looked up, fingers lightly tracing the pink scars under Patrick’s pectorals. “I love it when you make noises. It lets me know I’m doing something right.”

David’s hands roamed over Patrick’s chest finding a nipple and tweaking it expertly.

“Sorry, not much feeling there.” Patrick mumbled. 

“Don’t be sorry, I’ll just have to find other places to tease.” David’s grin alone made Patrick tingle with anticipation. 

David’s hand crept up to Patrick’s armpit and he gasped. David followed the experimental stroking with mouth and tongue. His stubble chafed against the sensitive skin of Patrick’s underarm and the side of his chest, causing him to shudder. David hummed into his armpit and Patrick could feel his smile. 

“This. Off.” David sat up and plucked at Patrick’s shirt, pulling it down off his shoulders as he struggled out of the sleeves. Patrick put a hand on David’s chest as he leaned back in. 

“No fair!” He gestured to David’s sweatered torso. 

David lifted his sweater over his head slowly, deliberately leaving the white undershirt in place. 

“Off!” Patrick reached for him, fingers brushing the warm flesh under the hem of the shirt. He slowed, inching it up, exposing David’s unsurprisingly hirsute abdomen. With one hand he held up the shirt and with the other he caressed David’s side. David pulled the shirt over his head, making soft sounds of pleasure. Once it was off, Patrick reached for his face and brought their bodies together for a kiss. The feeling of two bare chests together was divine. Patrick loved the warmth. He could feel the slight dampness of sweat between them. Together they eased themselves horizontal on their sides, still chest to chest. David’s tongue was in his mouth and his hands roamed Patrick’s body. His back, his sides. Stroking, scratching, rubbing. 

David turned Patrick onto his back, easing himself on top, his weight pressing Patrick into the mattress. Patrick breathed in, feeling comforted by the weight, the warmth, the presence of this man that he adored. David continued kissing him, sucking his bottom lip from time to time. Then he propped himself up on his forearms and began to kiss down Patrick’s jawline again. When he got the end, he breathed in Patrick’s ear, causing him to shiver. He nibbled the earlobe, then worked his way back down Patrick’s body, kissing wetly. His mouth left a cool trail on Patrick’s skin. Patrick didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he kept them on David’s head and neck, caressing. David made his way to Patrick’s navel, paused when Patrick gasped and stayed there awhile. Then he looked up, mouth still to Patrick’s skin, his hands caressing his sides. He slipped some fingers under the waistband of his pants. 

“Please!” Patrick answered the unvoiced question, appreciating the check-in, but frustrated all the same. He pushed David’s head down a bit. 

David unbuckled the belt, undid button and eased his zipper down, continuing to kiss Patrick’s stomach. Patrick lifted his hips and David slid the jeans down his legs and off his feet. Patrick whimpered at the absence of the heat and weight of his boyfriend. But David was back in no time, fingers caressing the tops of his hips and down his thighs. Patrick suddenly decided he was impatient with the endless teasing and pushed his trunks and packer strap down his legs, kicking them somewhere and pulling David up for more kisses. 

David’s knee ended up between his legs and his hands roamed Patrick’s body. Patrick gasped through the kiss and moaned when David’s finger finally brushed his engorged cocklet. 

A finger eased between the folds to collect some lubrication and returned to the sensitive head. David didn’t flick Patrick’s little cock like the women he’d dated had. He pulled on it with thumb and forefinger, and it felt amazing. 

“Can I?” David murmured in Patrick’s ear as he dipped a finger down again. 

“God, yes!” Patrick nearly shouted, grasping David’s wrist and forcing his fingers between his legs. 

David’s index finger entered Patrick and both of them moaned in ecstasy. After a couple of thrusts, a second finger joined and David started a rhythm, using his thumb to stroke Patrick’s cock each time he penetrated. 

Patrick had been fingered before of course. Sometimes he hadn’t liked it because it felt to feminine for him and he got in his head too much. This was not one of those times. David grunted and moaned along with Patrick, clearly getting immense pleasure from touching him. He lost himself to David’s fingers, he couldn’t even kiss him anymore, just lay gasping, fingers digging into David’s skin. 

David slowed when Patrick’s breath started to catch, prolonging the sweet agony of orgasm. Patrick shuddered and grunted, clasping his thighs around David’s hand and hugging his head to his chest. 

David grinned against him. “That’s so hot.”

“Hmmm.” Patrick answered, his brain fogged “Gimme a sec…”

They both lay back, breathing, until Patrick could think again. 

He turned his head to find David gazing at him, a happy half-smile on his lips. “When you say ‘a sec?’”

Patrick nodded, “Yeah, I got a few good things from female anatomy.” He said wryly. 

“I don’t see any female anatomy here. Just a really hot dude with a short refractory period!” David rolled back onto Patrick. This time he quickly traced his tongue down Patrick’s body until he got to his groin. He exhaled, the hot breath causing Patrick to writhe. Then he eased his mouth down onto Patrick. 

It was electric. Patrick had mostly recovered from his first orgasm, but was still a bit sensitive. David took his time, his tongue exploring the (short) length of this dick and dipping down to tease the folds. He gently began to suck Patrick. He was surprised to find his dick was nearly filling the other man’s mouth, and involuntarily bucked his hips up, thrusting. David rode the thrusts, sucking strongly, humming and moaning into Patrick’s crotch. He could feel the stubble of David’s cheeks rubbing against his inner thighs, enhancing the pleasure of the hot mouth on his dick.

Patrick had always been quick to come, and though it took a bit longer on the second one, he was gasping and convulsing in no time, crushing David’s head between his thighs. Finally, the wave subsided, and he let David make his way back up his sweat-slicked body. David nuzzled his neck and looked into his eyes. Then very dramatically wiped the film of juices from his mouth and chin. 

Patrick laughed “I told you! Sloppy mouth!” He leaned into kiss him nonetheless, tasting himself there.


	2. The First Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More porn without plot. Front hole penetration. The conclusion of Patrick's first time with a man, with David.

“Do you want to talk about it?” David was pressed up against Patrick’s back, voice breathy in his ear. 

“Talk about…?” 

“You. And me. And what we did.”

“Um. Okay. It was good. Really fucking good.” Patrick said. “Not to give you a big head or anything.”

“Oh, right sure.” Patrick could feel David’s smile in his hair. “I just don’t want to do anything wrong. Or go too fast. I’ve been with trans guys before, but obviously, no two people are the same.” 

“You were great. Really. I appreciate you checking in on me before doing stuff.” 

“Well it helps that you’re so willing.” David chuckled, his hand caressing Patrick’s hip. “Also… I do have a big… head.” He rolled his hips against Patrick to make this abundantly clear. Patrick reached back to cup David’s still clothed crotch. 

“Hmm... What do we do with that?” He rolled to face David, staring into his eyes. 

David shifted his gaze to the side, twisting his lip up on one side. “I mean, I can think of things.” He gestured vaguely in the air. 

Patrick leaned in to kiss him, slowly rolling him onto his back. “Your turn then.”

Their torsos were still damp with sweat from the first round, and Patrick slid his hand down between their bodies, finding the top of David’s pants. 

“Huh-uh.” David pushed him away and rolled upright, standing next to the bed. He beckoned Patrick. Immediately, Patrick knelt on the floor in front of David, reaching again to his crotch. He worked the buttons one by one and opened the front. 

He looked up into David’s face with confusion, the open pants revealing bright purple and orange Diesel boxer briefs. 

David shrugged “Contrary to popular belief, I enjoy a bit of appropriately placed color.” David never ran out of surprises! He impatiently put a hand on Patrick’s shoulder, pulling him closer. 

Patrick hooked his thumbs under the bold waistband and slid both pants and briefs down David’s legs. He picked up a foot at a time to disentangle David from the garments, then slowly ran his hands up a leg, tickling the hairs and sending a visible shiver through David’s body. From his vantage point near David’s kneecaps, he looked up to see a very large, very erect penis, liquid glistening on the tip. 

He couldn’t wait any longer and brought his lips to it. It was clumsy – his first blowjob- he wanted to experience everything. He wanted to taste. He wanted to feel. He wanted to swallow. Most of all, he wanted to please David. David, for his part, was content to let him explore. He sank to a sitting position on the edge of the bed and groaned in pleasure while watching Patrick play with him. Patrick had read somewhere that making a fist around one’s thumb would inhibit the gag reflex, so he tried it as he sank down on David’s cock. As soon as the large cock head reached the back of his throat, his eyes began to well up. No gagging though. He kept clenching the fist. 

Patrick alternated between trying to fit as much of David’s cock inside his mouth and licking and sucking his balls when he got out of breath. David looked on blissfully, moaning encouragement.  
Patrick grinned around a mouthful of cock, loving the rush he felt from the power he had over this gorgeous man. The power to make him melt under his ministrations. The rush turned into another wave of horniness and Patrick could feel himself dripping between his thighs. 

“David, I – can I ride you? I think – I want you.” He looked into David’s eyes, still stroking his cock with one hand. 

“I for one, love that idea.” David gestured in the air. “But are you sure you’re okay with that?” He glanced back to Patrick’s face. 

Patrick nodded eagerly. He was nervous, but he wanted this more than anything. 

David stood up and reached for his pants that had been pushed aside, pulling out a condom. “Do you want to or me?” He asked. 

“Um… I guess I don’t really know how. Show me?” Patrick said, settling onto the bed. 

David joined him, reclining. He opened the packet and fitted the latex onto the shiny red head of his penis. “Roll it down with me.” 

Patrick’s hands joined David’s as they smoothed the condom down. Patrick couldn’t resist swiping his tongue along the length, causing David to moan and jerk his hips. 

Patrick straddled David’s upper thighs, feeling the tense, thick muscles underneath him, he leaned forward to kiss David. David’s arms came around him and he rolled his hips, rubbing his cock against Patrick’s stomach. 

Patrick couldn’t wait any longer. He grasped David’s cock in his hand and straightened up on his knees. He rubbed the head over his own small cock, and back over his hole, slicking the whole area with his own lubrication. He lined David’s cock up with his front entrance and slowly sank down on it. Patrick gasped at the penetration. He’d played with dildos before, but the real thing was quite different. Warm and soft. And David was sighing in pleasure as Patrick slowly sank down. Patrick threw his head back as David’s cock bottomed out inside him. Had he not already orgasmed not long before, he was sure he would now, just from the feeling of fullness. 

David reached up to Patrick’s neck and pulled his head down to kiss him sloppily as he began jerking his hips, driving his cock in and out of Patrick’s hole. Patrick lifted his hips in time with David’s movements, drawing the cock out of him almost entirely, then sinking back down with a grunt. They kept this rhythm relentlessly for some time, sweat dripping off Patrick as he rode, and slicking David’s chest. 

Suddenly, David hugged Patrick close to him while fully sheathed, and sat up. He lifted Patrick and rolled him onto his back without pulling out. David placed his hands on the bend of Patrick’s knees and pushed them towards his ears, giving him full access to Patrick’s crotch. He began to hammer in and out of Patrick’s hole. Patrick snaked one of his hands down to his cock and rubbed in time with David’s thrusts. He couldn’t stop the needy whimpers that escaped him. David was also vocalizing, huffing and moaning. “Patrick, you’re so good. So good….” He muttered. “I’m close!” 

“Oh god yes, me too!” Patrick answered. He rubbed his cock, and came hard, his inside muscles gripping David’s cock. He felt the cock inside him swell and pulsate as David stopped thrusting. David slumped down against Patrick, letting go of his legs. Patrick shuddered through a few aftershocks, clenching his hole around David’s cock. 

“Ah!” David jerked, chuckling, “too sensitive for that.” He slowly disengaged and lay beside Patrick. 

They lay together, simply breathing for some time. Patrick was nearly dozing off when he felt David get up and pull the condom off his now soft penis. He fished around for the blanket and pulled it up over their cooling bodies. 

“We can’t sleep.” Patrick mumbled. “have to clean up.” 

“Yeah, okay. Later.” David nuzzled into Patrick’s neck. Together they drifted off. 

An hour or so later, Patrick awoke sticky and uncomfortable and needing to pee. He went to the toilet, then turned the shower on. 

“Do you want to shower first? Or together?” Patrick asked David after gently shaking him awake. 

“Mmmm, together. Obviously.” 

Patrick got a momentary tingle of arousal at David’s tone, but his body was tired. Instead of more sex, the two men gently washed each other. After drying, they returned to bed naked and Patrick fit his smaller body behind David’s, breathing is clean scent until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off my own experiences as a gay trans guy. This is not a generalization of trans men. Not all trans men like penetrative sex. Not all trans men self-lubricate or have short refractory periods.


End file.
